Like this
by Roz Morgan
Summary: Pippin has a rather unsettling dream, that leads to bigger things (yes this is M/P slash, don't like it then read something you do)
1. dreams

Title: Like this 1/3

Author: Roz  
E-mail: roz4hobbits@hotmail.com  
Completed: yes  
pairing: M/P

Slash: yep.   
Rating: R

Genre: angst, romance  
Summary: Pippin has a rather unsettling dream….but was it a dream? Or something else. 

Roz notes: thanks to Paula for Beta reader *hugs!*

And thanks to Amy, to Debi, to Kiyomi and last but at no means least (and I do mean that) Niphrandl who gave me a whole paragraph! 

Much love to all these people. 

A/N: the other chapter to this, which should be NC-17 are getting toned down for this, if you want to read the NC-17 chapters (or just want a quick Merry/Pippin fix) check out this site: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Merry_Piplovers/

Please say hi to us, we'd all be so happy if you did (slightly deranged grin)

**********************************************************

"Hold still!"

"I am still" 

Hot breath near his ear, and the soft press of lips to his cheek. 

"So how does one kiss?" he asked, suddenly burning at the closeness of the others body and unsure if he should have asked. 

"Like this" hands cupped his face and pulled him close, gently probing lips pressed to his; He gasped and an enthusiastic tongue, taking advantage of his open mouth, invaded. 

Pippin sat up gasping; nightshirt clinging to his sweat soaked body

He reached up and touched his lips, he could have sworn they were swollen and kiss - bruised. 

Groaning, he slumped back down into the bed, waiting for his breathing to even out. 

It wasn't as if it was even a good kiss. 

Or at least what he imagined a good kiss would be. 

Kissing should, at least in Pippin's mind, make everything clear, be gentle and tender with enough love to make his heart weep. 

But Merry's kiss had been confusing, hard, forceful and full of lust. 

And Pippin wanted more. 

Another memory hit him, the smell of damp earth filling his nostrils, the feel of fingers tugging at his curls. 

Merry kneeling above him, touching his face with soft hands, thanking him for something. 

Pippin closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. It was impossible. His mind was racing. Was it possible that he was 'in love' with Merry? It could not be! He loved his cousin, of course, they were family! But was he 'in love' with him? The way a lad was with a lass? 

The dream came back to him. 

The unmistakable look of lust on Merry's face haunted him. 

Moaning Pippin curled into a ball fighting a growing erection. 

'Think Farmer Maggot's dogs!' He told himself reverting back to his form of controlling his desires. 

But the image of the vicious, spittle-mouthed dogs was replaced by a warm recollection of Merry grabbing his hand and pulling him on to whatever mischief he was planning.

Pippin could practically feel the firm pressure of Merry's hand in his as if Merry was there with him in the bed now, holding his hand. 

Reaching over to whisper sweet things into Pippin's ear as his hands began to travel down to Pippin's chest, resting his palm upon Pippin's pounding heart. 

"Darling" dream Merry breathed and Pippin closed his eyes, losing himself in his fantasy. 

Familiar hands reached down to grasp his erection and move up and down in a comfortable, well-known rhythm as a probing finger touched at his puckered entrance. 

Pippin gasped and bucked his hips, wildly thrusting upwards in the hope of some release.

"Mer…Merry!" he cried as a finger brushed against his sweet spot. 

A part of his mind chided Pippin, horrified he was pleasuring himself while thinking of his cousin but Pippin took no notice, to far gone in his passion to listen or care. 

With a powerful thrust Pippin came, biting his lip to keep from screaming. 

Lying still in his bed, limbs spread out in any which way, covers and cushions strewn over the floor, sweat rolling down his face and chest, hands sticky with his release Pippin opened his mouth. 

"Merry….." the name died on his lips instantly and tears began to roll down his face and neck, falling on to the mattress and evaporating into nothingness. 

Pippin wished to fall into nothingness at that moment, he was so filled with loathing and self-hatred. 

Wiping his hands clean on the sheet of his bed Pippin stood up on trembling legs and pulled down his nightshirt from where it had ridden up in his sleep. 

Wiping away his tears on the back of his hand Pippin glared at the room. 

Picking up the nearest thing, a candlestick as it happened, Pippin hurled it across the room where it hit the wall and bounced down on the floor. 

Pippin slid down onto the floor, sobbing angrily. 

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. 


	2. a roll in the hay

Title: Like this 2/3  
Author: Roz  
E-mail: roz4hobbits@hotmail.com  
Completed: this chapter, yep  
pairing: M/P  
Slash: yep.   
Rating: NC-17  
Over all rating: NC-17   
Genre: angst, romance, smutty pwp.   
Feedback: yes please! On list or e-mail is fine.   
Summary: in which we find out on which side Merry's bread is buttered   
and we get a quite nice memory of his.  
Roz notes: thanks to Paula for Beta reading again *hugs!* how can I   
repay you o' great one?  
To Debi for 'Tail', and her constant badgering.   
And to everyone who reviewed, I love to read reviews and I'd really   
like it if I can have some more please *puppy dog eyes*  
Much love.   
********************************************************************  
It had all started innocently enough, Merry reasoned.   
He and Pippin had been hiding in the hayloft, they were playing a   
game with Fatty, but the Boldger was taking so long to find them   
Pippin was all but asleep.   
To pass the time they had asked each other question, the questions   
becoming more and more personal to Pippin had finally said.   
"I saw you out the back of the Green Dragon with Falco Boffin,   
kissing him."  
Merry had jumped at that and looked down at Pippin who was nestled   
into his side, using his chest as a pillow.   
"You shouldn't have been spying." he said, caught off guard.   
"I wasn't spying, I was looking for you." Pippin said and Merry felt   
his heat flutter and then sink, he began to wonder just how much   
Pippin had seen.   
He and Falco had been pretty drunk, but sober enough for Merry to   
drag him out back and take his pleasure, he hoped Pippin had only   
stayed around for the kissing.   
He opened his mouth to ask but Pippin cut across him.   
"What's it like…being with a lad I mean?" Pippin asked, raising his   
head from its resting place on Merry's chest.   
"Like being with a lass but nicer" Merry shrugged uncomfortably.   
"How many lads have you been with?" Pippin inquired with a sudden   
look of interest in his eye.   
"Three," Merry said quietly, and then asked "And how many have you   
been with Pip?"  
At this question Pippin blushed.   
"None," he admitted shyly "and only one lass and that was simply   
kissing"  
Merry was silent, merely toying with Pippin's curls and stroking his   
back, Pippin made a sound of enjoyment and wiggled closer.   
"She didn't like my kisses."   
"Foolish lass." Merry chuckled good-naturedly "Who wouldn't enjoy a   
kiss from you?"  
Pippin screwed up in face in fury.   
"She said I couldn't kiss! That she'd have had a better kiss from a   
drunk duck!" tears began to leak from his eyes but he wiped them away   
quickly At the sight of them, Merry felt anger boiling up inside but   
suppressed it.   
Gripping Pippin's face between his hands he forced the young Took to   
look at him.   
"Tell me, Pippin, does this girl mean anything special to you?" Merry   
almost dreaded the answer but Pippin blinked away his tears and shook   
his head.   
"Then don't cry, sweet!" Merry exclaimed, cradling Pippin to him with   
a fierce passion.   
Pippin looked up at him with wonderment as if seeing him for the   
first time in many years and Merry found himself looking back   
identically, wondering when Pippin had become so desirable.   
The young Took clenched and unclenched his fists, gripping Merry's   
shirt between his closed hands.   
"Merry," he said softly, avoiding the elders' eye "would you teach me   
how to kiss?"  
This innocent request set Merry to hardening practically instantly   
and he had to free himself from Pippin's hold to make sense of what   
was happening, rolling away, and calming his breath, Merry looked   
over his shoulder.   
Pippin was sitting, legs splayed out in front of him waiting for   
whatever Merry would say.   
"Yes." he finally whispered, hoarsely. Pippin threw himself into   
Merry's arms laughing and wiggling trying to get into the best   
position.   
They ended up pressed against the barn wall; Pippin seated in Merry's   
lap pressed up against him and running his hands up and over Merry's   
shoulders trying to decide where he should rest them.   
Finally Merry grow tired of this fidgeting and grabbed Pippin's   
hands, interlacing their fingers together.   
"Hold still!" he growled playfully, Pippin looked indignant.   
"I am still" he squeaked but Merry wasn't interested in arguing, he   
lent over softly to kiss Pippin's check, caressing the youth's skin   
with his breath and groaning as Pippin responded, arching into him.  
"So how does one kiss?" Pippin asked, squirming closer and biting his   
lip softly. "Like this" Merry dropped Pippin's hands and cupped the   
lads face between his own palms and pulled him close, gently pressed   
his lips to Pip's; the Took gasped and Merry, taking advantage of   
Pippin's open mouth, invaded.   
Pippin yielded to his touch, wrapping his hands around Merry's neck   
and sighing contentedly as Merry's tongue tickled the roof of his   
mouth.   
Pulling back Merry smiled broadly as Pippin giggled and touched his   
lips with a growing smile.   
"Merry that was lovely!" he said, Merry looked disappointed.   
"I was going for a lot more than just lovely Pip."   
But Pippin was leaning in again and Merry consented happily, running   
his hands up and down Pippin's back, grinding his hips into Pippin's   
and gasping out at the delicious contact.   
"Merry," Pippin said, placing a tiny kiss to his cousins pointed   
ear "I'd like to try something, would you let me?"  
"What do you want?" Merry asked sharply, ready to object.  
Pippin blushed and ran his hands over Merry's chest, teasing the   
erect nipples.   
"I'd like to try and…" Pippin's voice failed him and he tried again   
but his voice was hardly more than a breath "...suck you."  
Merry shivered at those words, spoken with such innocence but in his   
mind eye he could already see Pippin's curly haired head bobbing up   
and down, feel the warm mouth encircling him.   
It also answered his earlier query about how much Pippin had seen   
that night out back of the Green Dragon.   
He looked at Pippin, eyes half closed in lust and nodded.   
"You have to tell me if I'm doing this right," Pippin said softly   
crawling from Merry's lap and spreading his legs. "I'm not as   
experience as Falco I fear."   
The ties on Merry's breaches offered little resistance to the Took's   
skilled fingers and Merry wondered if Pippin had ever done this   
before but he knew that the youth was still a virgin, Pippin had told   
him as much.   
Pippin gaped at Merry's erection as he freed it from the constraints   
of the tight breaches, he had never seen another male's penis before   
and was curious.   
He touched it experimentally and was rewarded by Merry bucking up   
into his hand and moaning.   
Lowering his head Pippin attempted to swallow Merry's erection whole,   
but the Brandybuck stopped him, panting.   
"No Pip, just lick..." he groaned and dug his fingers into the soft   
curls atop Pippin's head.   
Pippin obeyed and lent down, running his tongue slowly over Merry's   
hardness, delighting in the shiver that ran through his cousin as he   
did so.   
Pippin had been rather worried about the taste but Merry didn't taste   
all that bad, a little like salt and soap.   
Pippin began to become more adventurous with his licks and kisses,   
before finally taking the head of Merry's erection in to his mouth   
and sucking.   
Merry cried out; bucking up and coming, pulling so hard on Pippin's   
curls the Took worried his hair might be pulled out.   
But he had other things to worry about, he was unsure what to do with   
Merry's seed, he didn't want to swallow it, but spitting it out would   
be rude.   
Finally when he noticed Merry watching him with concern Pippin   
swallowed fearing the worst but again was surprised that it was as   
horrible as his sisters had told him.   
Sort of salty, like a lot of Merry.   
"Pippin..." Merry said gently and bundled the Took up into his arms,   
kissing him soundly as Pippin began to grind into him, desperate to   
relive himself of his own erection.   
The barn door banged open.   
"Are you in here?" Fatty called, Pippin scrambled off Merry quickly   
and the Brandybuck stood up; lacing up his breaches and smoothing   
back his hair.   
"Up in the hay loft " Merry called, and then turned back to Pippin,   
stealing a chaste kiss before Fatty was half way up the ladder.   
********  
Now Merry was travailing to the Great Smials, intent upon returning   
the favour Pippin had bestowed upon him.


End file.
